


弥赛亚同人－杉御：年糕-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Sugiura Rene/Miike Mayo





	弥赛亚同人－杉御：年糕-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－杉御：年糕-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c5ddcc4f)

[ 20](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c5ddcc4f)

### [弥赛亚同人－杉御：年糕](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c5ddcc4f)

“万夜万夜万夜！！”

杉浦从外面回来后，制服都没换，直接在食堂里逮到了要吃晚饭的万夜。

他兴奋的模样同今早一模一样，使得万夜想到了对方早上满是精神头的样子，并意识到这是自己今天才第二次见到他。

今天他们几个候补生难得休息，杉浦却早早就吵着要出门闲逛。万夜强硬的拒绝对方要拉自己一起的主意，埋在被窝里躲过了噪音攻击。

但他没想到的是，杉浦真的一天都没出现。

当万夜上午缓缓从床上爬起来时，房间里就他一个。他看着表上的时间，总觉得怪怪的。

时间不早。曾经这个数字出现时，他总是和另一个人一起，并被早早的催起床。

现在屋间中很安静，他睡了个自然醒。

他开始有点心慌。

即使他一直都知道身体里有重要的人陪着，可是他还是有点受不了，仿佛又有什么声音和存在从耳畔旁突然改变了。

他爬起来干了所有一般会干的事，也吃了午饭洗了澡，可不论他回到屋内几次，那个活跃的大高个都没在屋内。

耳朵清静了一天，却反而衬得他心底不自然。

他好笑的发心自己的那些不安，所以有意无意的开始幻想杉浦会去什么地方。

当然，万夜绝对没有联系对方。这不是信任，也不是无视，而是试图不在意。

他有点厌恶自己虚假的一面，从以前就是。

可最终他还是没有拿起任何通讯工具试图询问对方在哪。

后来他在走廊碰巧遇到了雏森。看着他今日一直一个人，雏森顺口问了句杉浦去哪了后，而万夜也只是耸了耸肩膀表示自己并不知道。

不过现在那个精神抖擞，和五岁孩子一样乐开花的青年就在对面。万夜止步在食堂的通道中间，不知道自己该怎么躲过他。

杉浦显然没去读万夜脸上的表情。他兴致勃勃的举起手里的塑料袋，把从外出购卖回来的东西摊在万夜旁边的空桌子上，然后取出个五颜六色的包装盒塞倒万夜手里。

“我买了这个！我没想到在超市里就能买到！我以为这东西都是要在特定的店里定制，比如神社之类的。”

一看盒子，透过前方的透明包装就知道那个是镜饼。两个年糕一大一小叠起来，上面放着橘子。这种装饰古老华丽的东西在新年很常见，有献给神明之意。

不过这个是个现代版商品，可以在商店买到。所以那个大大的年糕也是假的塑料外壳，不像古时候和一些地方会用真的来做。

万夜看到这东西，反而脸色不好的皱起眉头。毕竟作为他的弥赛亚，杉浦当然了解过万夜的过去，作为御神体的事肯定也一清二楚。

曾经万夜就是神明的化身，他接受的一切都是献给神的物品，就连唯一喝过的酒水都是奉献给神的御神酒，更别说其他供奉神明的东西了。

所以万夜一拍桌子恼火了起来，“你在逗我吗？你这是故意买的吗？！”

他声音之大，吓到了远处其他候补生，但没人决定插手这对弥赛亚之间的私人问题。

杉浦被他嗓门弄得措手不及地缩了缩脖子，还有些不明的眨眨眼。

他大大的眼睛无辜的望着万夜，可就几秒后便思考了下后乐呵乐呵的硬是打破了气氛。也不知道他是听出来万夜的意思所以才装傻，还是因为他真的不懂对方为何激动。

“我可没逗比你哦，万夜，”杉浦昂着下巴跳着眉毛，笑得可得意。

他卷起袖子的两只胳膊插着腰，一副捡到宝的姿态，“我很认真的要研究它，因为我发现——它能吃！！”

“…啊？”万夜刚才还黑着的脸，现在反而愣住了。

见到万夜这种反应，杉浦更开心得手舞足蹈，“我呀。一直以来只见过它被拿来当摆设的，今天才知道这个东西真的有年糕在里面，可以吃呢！！”

这么说着，杉浦还用指关节敲了敲塑料盒面，强调一般的弄得咚咚响。

万夜张张嘴想吐槽几句，但又不知道从哪里开始说。

“我还买了这个！”

杉浦说着，就从他那件连帽夹克口袋里冒出来更了不得东西——迷你木制小锤子。

“……你买它干什么……”

万夜对杉浦花钱的方向感到郁闷，可是他也知道这东西要干什么。

“你还真的要敲敲看？”

“当然啦！”

高个子男性回答得痛快，并且大长腿两部跨过凳子坐下来，还一把拽下万夜到旁边。即使万夜甩开他的手，他也没有停止的意思。

“来来来，和我一起试试看嘛，万夜！”

光是应付对方滔滔不绝的话和热情就让万夜筋疲力竭，而对这些无法评论的事他更是无话可说。

他可以选择冷淡的走掉，也可以选择毒辣的讥讽。但这回他倒选择留在一日没见的弥赛亚旁边看着，脸上却露骨的摆出无趣的模样，也不知他心底对于浇灭对方热情的打算有几分。

杉浦拿过盒子麻利的打开，随后和开礼物的孩子似的，既兴奋又小心的把盛放镜饼的容器从盒内拖了出来。

现在商家为了销售，所有的装饰商家都已经装饰完毕，就连顶替真橘子的塑料橘子都好好的摆在顶端，看起来华丽又可爱，还很方便。

“又不是新年……”万夜在桌子上托着腮，无聊的咕哝句。

“不是新年也可以吃嘛！毕竟年糕是食物呀。”杉浦指了指镜饼周围和容器间的空隙，“所以说神仙们就会聚集在这里呀。”

“哦？你还是有做功课的吗，“想不到万夜听后倒是有所吃惊的表现出几分感慨，多多少少对他刮目相看。

这些习俗万夜再清楚不过，只是曾经那时候他是唯一会抵达的神明。

意料之外被万夜第一次夸奖，杉浦得意的嘿嘿一笑。可是他立马又专注在自己的目的上，二话不说就继续开启他的“体验日本年糕计划”下一步。

“反正也不是新年，也不会有神明聚集在这里，所以现在就开吧！”

杉浦一撑桌子起身，盯着镜饼的眼睛发光，小木槌被他抛去空中接住后在指尖转了两圈，随后一把握住把手直接抡了下去！

“哎！你等———！！”

惊恐间的万夜还没回过神，阻止的喊声就下意识出口，却为时已晚。

木槌砸在了镜饼上。

可那个是塑料做的！于是只见塑料了凹下一块，不但没碎，还让下方托着的盒子差点翻了。

上方的塑料橘子飞了出去，弹过桌面滚去了地上。

“你这么大力是要把它们砸瘪吗？”

万夜对他的行为不可理喻，瞪大着眼从椅子上蹦起来。

不过相比上前夺走锤子，万夜反而先后退了一步。他看起来更像是打算逃走，以免被周围人认为他俩认识。

“——阿勒？？”杉浦皱着眉头奇怪的伸伸脖子，接着他百思不得其解的撅起嘴，猫着腰在犹豫里用手捏了捏凹下去的壳。

等到塑料了啪的鼓回来后，杉浦才大惊失色的转头盯着万夜开始大叫。

“这竟然是塑料的！”

“废话！”

“厂家骗我？”

“怎么可能。”

“但这不是真的年糕！”

“当然那个不是啦，真的年糕在里面啊！”

“这竟然不是真的年糕？我记得资料说那些是真的，还能敲碎。”

杉浦一屁股跌回椅子上，鼓着腮帮子用锥子戳了戳镜饼样的塑料了，仿佛失望透顶的小学生。

“手工制作和一些地方讲究的话就算了，你这个在超市买的商品怎么可能直接把真的就这样装盒子里啊？你是傻的吗？”

万夜露骨给出顿冷嘲热讽，弯下身子去捡塑料橘子，“你看，这玩意也是假的。”

拿起万夜甩给——具体说，是“砸向”自己的塑料橘子，杉浦耷拉下嘴角做了做鬼脸。

“我一直以为它是假的，但没想到真的有年糕。可是以为真的是年糕后，想不到它外面造型是假的。

杉浦把白买的锤子放到桌上，往旁边撑着凳子，歪头枕着肩玩起那颗橘子。但沮丧的心思溜得飞快，他很快就转移了思路，变出更多问题。

“万夜你见过真的这样子叠起来的镜饼吗？”

询问同时，他还用手指在空中描了一遍镜饼的轮廓，充满好奇的比划着。

和他氛围相反，万夜垂着眼角，抱着胳膊坐在那里，心情并没那么明朗。

“啊，以前信徒们都是亲手做，而且和橘子一起堆得很大很高再献上来的。”

他不想多提，但不畏惧提起，毕竟他的经历早已不是隐藏的东西了。

“那你会亲自敲开？好吃吗？“杉浦也不回避，反而追问起来。

“我根本不会示人，敲碎这事也不是我的活。”万夜口气冷淡，叙述中掺入的温度也似有似无。“而且我几乎后来没吃过。年糕不好消化，吃多了还会引起食道问题，我的肠胃不能接受。”

“啊…是吗！就是那个…器官衰弱啥的吧？”杉浦回忆信息间便接话，用手指搓搓下巴，“怪可惜的呢。不过你我都没吃过不是正好？这回一起吃呗！”

万夜沉默中并没直接拒绝，所以杉浦美滋滋的将其默认为“可以”，便寻思起来怎么开这东西。

“既然锤子不行的话…啊，我去厨房借个刀吧——”

“啊？！你在想什么？！！”

万夜又被对方的发言震惊到，并手疾眼快的狠狠抓住要起身的杉浦，将其用力拽回座位上。随后用看待昆虫一样的眼神看想杉浦，脸色黑了不少。

“你阅读资料都只读一半的吗？用刀是对神明的不敬，所以才要用锤子，你不是就因为要按照那个规则，才特意买的锤子吗？啊？”

杉浦把嘴巴长成了一个“0”型，拖了很长一口气后才模模糊糊哼出个鼻音。他回想的姿态太过搞笑，万夜深度怀疑对方这是夸张，八成是在逗自己。

不等万夜开始恼火，杉浦倒是往后拍了下脑袋，敷衍了事的给出回答，“我就扫了眼，后来懒得读了。”

“喂…”

“锤子是因为就摆在盒子旁边买的呀，还写着用途是拿来敲镜饼的，想不到只是拿来玩的。”

万夜用手扶助额头撑在桌子前，深吸了一口气。他觉得脖子好重，脑袋也好重，自己仿佛在缺氧，并不想抬头再和边上的人多说几句话。

于是他抬手从木盒的器皿中拿起那个塑料镜饼，上下翻了个个。只见底部就是一层塑料包装膜，上面写满了说明和材料，实打实的食品包装规格，还标注了撕口。

万夜就这样把那一面朝上甩在了杉浦跟前，自己则已无话可说。

杉浦不但没有尴尬害羞，反而兴致不减。他不光打开后拿着年糕喊着说“这玩意看着好像肥皂”，还拿着询问食堂里其他人要不要来点。

“他在搞什么啊…”望着在作为之间上蹿下跳招呼人的杉浦，万夜抱着胳膊趴在桌子上，闷头嘀咕着抱怨。

就像是杉浦带走了他身上所有的精神，留下他的躯体趴在空掉的塑料包装旁，空虚的感受着今天自己从头到尾的“不对劲”。

为什么没有走掉就算了呢？

毕竟平日他不会和杉浦多开话题。而且他对于年糕其实兴趣不大。

他留在这里，只是因为杉浦拉着他要一起吃。虽然他怀疑自己是因为“弥赛亚”这个词才会又一半的意识选择了尝试接纳，可是另一半…

他想到自己终于能消化掉年糕的胃，便想到了过去的人和事。不过如今邀请他第一次去吃的人，是眼前这个人。

他从来没在新年或者仪式中品尝的东西，曾经确实要奉送给自己的。

而如今自己能够有能力去品尝，则是因为另一个人的牺牲和赐予。

这回不再是信徒的供奉，他也不再是神明。则是普普通通的谈论到食物，谈到习俗传说和新年，全都是他没有好好经历过的事。

他的思维在小心地跳动着，他记忆里的事物，他所能接纳的事情，现在都被他小心的挪到一旁。

他就这样放空自己，耳边捕捉着背景中那高调吵闹的声音，反而把他自己摆放在分界线的中间，竟有了那么点虚幻的安逸感。

放置声近在咫尺的敲响。万夜这才发现自己差点迷糊过去，眼睛不知怎么就闭上了。

他从桌子上抬起头，发现一个碗被摆在了他跟前，里面冒着热气。

在食堂里趴着要睡过去这事令他有些尴尬，可是他没表现出来。他起身发现是杉浦，对方端着碗大大咧咧的做回了他的旁边。

“厨房那边恰好有红豆汤，我就要他们给加了年糕哦！很幸运吧？”

他的话令万夜意识到，时间在恍惚间竟过了那么久。

“给，这是万夜你的！”这么说着，杉浦把手里取来的勺子分出来一根，插入碗中，给万夜那边推了推。

香甜的红豆汤——

不对，其实大片的白占据了一半多，而红豆汤则太少。

“你给我的年糕也太多了吧？”

“想让你多吃点吗！”杉浦爽朗的摆摆手，接着用筷子夹起自己碗里的年糕吃起来，还咬着喊好烫。

万夜望着边上的人被热得呼哧喘，却还因为拉丝年糕而开心的样子，意外的被感染到，觉得很有趣。

虽然不是第一次见，可是当他用筷子夹起年糕，看着糯米软乎乎的向汤里垂出丝时，心情不知怎么大好了起来。

他咬着年糕，用筷子往前拉出去长长的白丝，然后连着红豆汤的香味一起吸入口中。顿时嘴里被柔软温暖的年糕塞满，咀嚼起来充满啊满足感。

这种漂浮在“宁静”和“热闹”之间的气氛，就和他曾幻想过的新年一样。

有种安详感，但又有种思念，可还填上了开心。

不管是之前被杉浦带动情绪引起的燥热，还是一日独自一人感到的凉意，此刻统统消失。

坐在这里，和边上的人吃着红豆年糕汤，竟有这般平静祥和的暖意，他从来都没料到过。

杉浦昂头喝光碗底的汤，满足的大叹口气，并要起来去盛第二碗。

可刚才那个小小的盒子里也就几块而已，想必现在也不会剩下多少，基本就是红豆汤了吧？

这样想着，在杉浦放下第二碗入座时，万夜把自己的碗挪过去，挑了两块年糕过去。

“哦？不用给我也可以啊，我吃这些就够了嘛！”

“只是你给我的太多了，”万夜嘀咕着拿过自己的碗，“再说吃多了消化可不好。”

“是吗，那我就帮你吃点吧。不过给我那么多，谢啦！”

也不知道杉浦是在顺着他说，还是真的这样想，他的笑容表达偶尔也简单到反而让人看不懂。

“我不会让你闹肚子的啦！我会保护你的。”

万夜还没找到突破这句话的点，杉浦已经胡乱吹了两口气，就捞起刚才万夜给的年糕往嘴里吸溜。

“你也吃得太囫囵吞枣了，就被噎死的哦。”

杉浦听完警告后冲万夜含含糊糊说了什么，可万夜却懒得听清楚。反正从对方捏着筷子比了个拇指来看，应该是自己没问题吧？

这样也不赖。

万夜觉得这一日下来，居然突然丰富了起来。

他和自己新的弥赛亚并排坐在桌子前吃着红豆年糕，这幅画面他觉得很奇怪，但自己却停不下来。

只是。

后来杉浦创下了第一次吃年糕就被噎到的记录。

[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[杉浦Rene](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%89%E6%B5%A6Rene)[杉御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%89%E5%BE%A1)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)

评论(3)

热度(20)

    1. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    3. [](http://yonghu9866734512.lofter.com/) [OAO](http://yonghu9866734512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://eevee-moon.lofter.com/) [仓鼠仓](http://eevee-moon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) [墨汝樱](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) [墨汝樱](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://muzzci.lofter.com/) [Mutsuko](http://muzzci.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://qianxuezhi.lofter.com/) [浅血志](http://qianxuezhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://konai500.lofter.com/) [konai](http://konai500.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://1563658364.lofter.com/) [搞cp专用](http://1563658364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) [千山慕久](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://shyunko.lofter.com/) [貓年](http://shyunko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://shyunko.lofter.com/) [貓年](http://shyunko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) [边缘人](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c5ddbb04)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c5e0cb90)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
